Sora no Otoshimono: Redux (English Version)
by Teika Shenjo
Summary: This is the first draft of a the sequel of Sora no Otoshimono that i'm working on and hoping to complete this year. So you can consider this a leak of sorts, so please show any pointers to help make the official one the best one. The Japanese version will come in a few days and let me know if you need any more languages so enjoy the leak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tomoki laying in a grassy veld and thinking to himself "Peace finally some peace and quiet '', even knowing that he is still in his dream. '' No freaky angeloid lady haunting my dreams anymore, I am FRRREEEEE!''. Tomoki jumped up into a celebratory stance from where he was previously laying. '' You know that I'm still here right '', as Tomoki turned to see where and whom the voice had come from. He was met with a karate chop. '' Right between the eyes got you ''. It was none other than Daedalus, '' No freaky angeloid lady huh? ''. Fearful of another beating Tomoki was quick to his knees '' that's not what I meant Daedalus, you know I was thinking you should visit here for a while.''

Daedalus was lost for words this could be told by the look on her eyes, easily displaying her emotions because of this she quickly turned her back at Tomoki. When she turned around ready to give tomoki an answer he was already standing behind her. Tomoki slowly drew Daedalus in to an embrace and with a flick of his wrist across her face moved the hair covering her face revealing her sea blue eyes. Daedalus started to become nervous seemingly picturing Tomoki going to kiss her. Readying himself to go in for a kiss Tomoki suddenly has a flashback of Ikaros burning up.

Tomoki tightly embraced Daedalus and she sees his pain and awakens him from his dream by leaving him and flying away as she has always done. But this time was different as it was Daedalus who was playing the dive game with Sohara trying to research just what tomoki dreams of in his dirty mind. Daedalus came out of the dive game portal and sohara was quick to ask just what tomoki had been dreaming about but her face looked flustered and sohara thought to herself ''what happened?.''

But she was quick to change the subject as she knew the others most likely never knew what ikaros and tomoki went through. Daedalus had decided that she would spend some time making a new place where all of them could live together, a look of shock ran through sohara's face but she thought to herself a project might help Daedalus adjust better. Plus sohara thought that there's no way she would be able to do anything serious. ''Sure Daedalus have fun, you need to learn more about this world anyway'' Daedalus looked back ''I'll be fine remember I am you .''

Meanwhile in tomoki's room still struck by the flashback constantly repeating in his head, he jumps out of bed sprinting "IKAROS! ''. He runs all over the house even looking in the bathroom where he found Nymph taking a shower.

She had not noticed Tomoki yet, and Tomoki seemingly had forgot about his ordeal and was slowly creeping towards the shower for a closer look. With a mere step Tomoki was about to be in full view of Nymph naked Tomoki's found it harder to control himself.

A drop of blood came from his nose Tomoki scrambled to try and get it before it hit the ground but he was too late. The splat of the blood gained Nymph's attention, '' Tomoki I know it's you '' she said. Expecting an on slaughter of karate chop he was quick to tuck himself into a ball. Nymph was angry but thought to herself, what better way is there to please Tomoki? '' Do you want to join me tomo? '' . Tomoki was stuck in a state of shock as Nymph walked towards him completely in the nude. She was quick to grab Tomoki and drag him into the shower. There were Tomoki's eyes staring at Nymph in the nude but then he noticed her face she seemed very shy and out of place.

'' I'm sorry I don't know what to do master '' said Nymph as she went into an embrace with Tomoki. She looked up at Tomoki with nothing but love deep in her eyes, Tomoki is awol struck by the sight of her. Something begins to poke Nymph beside her hips Tomoki then noticed that it was him. Nymph looks down her waist and notices something's outline sticking out of Tomoki's body she reaches for it and grabs it '' what do I do with it now ? ''

Tomoki is getting excited but remembers sohara's words ''do anything to the angeloids and I will make you suffer'' then a 'mystical' karate chop knocks out tomoki out of nowhere. Moments later Sohara comes into the bathroom and wakes up Tomoki claiming about not 'knowing' anything about the mythical chop, as tomoki gets up his first sight is of an incoming karate chop which he manages to dodge. He runs down stairs and is met by the sight of all his friends but as soon as he runs by the kitchen he freezes. As he catches sight of Ikaros and stops. She sees Tomoki and smiles at him. This makes Tomoki have another flashback of the moment that Ikaros dropped him off at the synapse, '' I love you master '' she had said back then. Unease came with this memory Tomoki began to burst into tears and ran to Ikaros jumping into an embrace. The sudden flood of him an Ikaros last moments together as the world crumbled started to flood into his head and with every flashback he held Ikaros tighter. Ikaros also began to have flashbacks of Tomoki crying and also burst into tears. Sohara and the other girls mostly jealous assumed that Tomoki must have done something really bad to Ikaros when they were gone. They readied their attack but just before they could attack Ikaros spread her wings and covered her and Tomoki from the others. Nymph saw this and was quick to storm out flying away, Astraea chased after her.

Seeing the mood that is quickly taking over the group Hiyori is quick to her feet and suggest that the group go farming given the situation they have been in it could be a place to focus their energy. Sugata backs her up suggesting they have been under a lot of undealt tension. '' So its decided then we are going to farm today '' she yelled out.

Daedalus asked for the help of Oregano for the day to help her with the building as it is going to be a mammoth task and said she might need the help of everyone later.

After all finish their food the group embark on a walk down their usual route but this time to the farm. Nymph and Astraea arrived and landed by the group and Tomoki only thinks it right to talk to her. He reaches for her shoulder but she pushes his hand away and starts to walk faster. Tomoki feels sad about how he made Nymph feel and its showing all over his face. '' Master is feeling down, I should do something '' Ikaros thought to herself. She was hesitant at first but she reached out her hand and held Tomoki's hand, he was unsuspecting that Ikaros would do something like this but he welcomed it. Nymph looked as the two exchange smiles and turned away and kept on walking '' it hurts my reactor it hurts ''.

At the farm Mikako and Sugata can clearly see two divided parties amongst the group and one of the groups wants nothing to do with the other. Tomoki tries once more to get back onto Nymph's good side and offers her grapes '' hey I know that you like sweet things ''. Nymph bluntly refuses but acknowledges what Tomoki is trying to do. Sensing eyes on him Tomoki turns around and looks to who it is, its Astraea and she is staring at the grapes. '' Do you want them? '' asked Tomoki she happily nodded her head. '' Throw them here '' Astraea shouted, ok with an easy toss the grapes were airborne and quickly gobbled by Astraea. She had taken the grapes in too quick and started to choke. Tomoki ran to Astraea and started to perform the Heimlich Manoeuvre and as quickly as the situation had come it ended.

Astraea jumped into an embrace with Tomoki '' thank you for saving me tomo '' and showered him with kisses. As she was embracing Tomoki in the background Nymph and Ikaros looked on and both felt a small pain in their reactors, but were happy that Astraea was okay. Nymph and Ikaros looked onto each other smiling and then back to Tomoki. After the atmosphere had calmed down more of the group suggested they grab a well-deserved meal.

The group started walking to the closest restaurant '' after we get something to eat maybe we can go to the spa ''. A suspicious look started coming from Tomoki's face with his perverted grin. '' This is only for the girls right Mikako ''. She nodded her head yes Tomoki was quick to react suggesting they all take a bath together. '' NO! '' screamed Sohara as she karate chopped Tomoki right between the eyes …. Tomoki quickly recovered and soon found himself walking between Nymph and Ikaros.

He reached out with both of his hands for Nymph and Ikaros and grabbed both of their hands. They seemed surprised and shy. Chaos came and then jumped on tomoki's back. Astraea looked back while she was walking with the rest of the group and rushed Tomoki jumping on him too. '' We are here, time for some ramen '' Sohara shouted out. While the entire group was eating together Nymph stayed back and ate alone, Ikaros and Tomoki looked at her seeing that she is in a sad state and came up with a solution.

'' You have to go talk to her master, she needs you '' Ikaros whispered to tomoki. He got up and started walking towards Nymph's seat and she saw him coming and started to move away slowly. Nymph realised that Tomoki was coming to her and she quickly ran outside and Tomoki chased her in pursuit. Sohara and Astraea were about to follow, '' do not get involved, master will solve this problem ''. Nymph ducked into an alley and put herself against the wall, she sat down and started crying. Tomoki found her crying '' why are you crying nymph? ''. She looked at him and muttered out '' because I don't have you… you were only sad that ikaros got hurt '', Tomoki's hand reached out and held Nymph gently by her cheek '' you will always have me, I am yours just as you are mine ''.

He wiped the tears from Nymph's eyes, '' do you love me Tomoki? '' Tomoki answered Nymph's question with a gentle kiss and a sudden tight embrace '' I love you Nymph, I was scared when I lost you.'' He looked at her and started crying ''nymph don't ever do something so stupid as blowing yourself up again or I will never forgive you and myself for letting things go that far.'' Nymph's face was full of confusion and blushing at the same time,'' why did you only go for Ikaros? Why were you only sad about her getting hurt?'' Tomoki shook his head in denial '' I was scared when I lost each and every one of you I thought I was going to be alone forever''. Nymph hugged tomoki putting his head by her chest ''don't cry tomo'' he smiled still teary.

Tomoki helped Nymph up and gave her a kiss on the hand, held her hand and started to walk back to the restaurant and she locked arms with tomoki.

Ikaros and sohara had went ahead of the group as they had errands to run for everyone. Meanwhile The two got back just in time '' that was delicious, time to go to the spa ladies '' Mikako stated '' no boys allowed ''. Nymph wanted to stay with tomoki she made that clear by the way she wrapped his arms around her but tomoki looked at her '' hey nymph, its okay you can keep hugging me at home just go relax for a while okay….you deserve it ''. She nodded with a smile on her face '' is that an order tomo? '' with a grin on her face. Tomoki ran his hand through her hair and gave her a gentle push to the other girls.

Tomoki looked down and then up again at the group, '' ok everyone I will see you later I need some time to think anyway ''. He slowly started walking away '' enjoy yourselves, you know where to find me if you need me ''. He was heading to the big oak tree to find time to think to himself.

Hours had passed and the rest of the group had returned to Tomoki's house for one final meet up but Tomoki was not there. Nymph said she would go look for him because she has a better radar than the others so it would be quick.

She left in a moment's notice and was out flying to the big oak tree where she found Tomoki laying up in the big oak tree sleeping. He looked cold and Nymph went to him and laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Tomoki's arms moved and wrapped themselves around Nymph looking for warmth. She felt safe in Tomoki's arms and closed her eyes.

Tomoki woke up minutes later to find Nymph resting of his chest but he didn't push her away, he started to gently stroke her hair. She opened her eyes and slowly looked at him '' I love you tomo I love you more than anything '' and Nymph quickly retreated to Tomoki's arms. He wrapped his hands around her, '' hey nymph you want to do it … the imprint''. A moment of silence passed '' you really want to do the imprint with me?'' She nodded yes and the imprint started and as the chain formed between the two they kissed each other as their seal of approval. Nymph held the chain and smiled at tomoki, he reached out for nymph's cheek.

She seemed shocked but as soon as tomoki's hand started rubbing against her cheek she started to cry and he started to wipe her tears away. '' Let's get back home okay nymph, the others are probably worried about us ''.

But she didn't want to leave just went ''hey tomo I promise I won't do something like blow myself up again.'' He looked at her and smiled '' I will protect nymph I will never allow anyone to hurt you. '' She smiled at him and was ready to take off but Tomoki held her hands down, you're always carrying me around it's my turn to carry you.

'' Hop on '' he pointed at his back Nymph didn't resist and was quite happy to get a piggy back ride from Tomoki. She hopped on and Tomoki started running headed for home and Nymph wrapped her hands around Tomoki, blushing and grinning all the way. She kissed tomoki on his cheeks and kept saying '' I love you '' all the way home.

Before they knew it they were back home and the rest of the group was still there , Nymph hopped off and grabbed Tomoki's hand and ran into the house with Tomoki in tow. Bursting in through the door they found the rest of the group finishing up dinner and Ikaros, Chaos, Astraea, Hiyori and Sohara spotted that Nymph and Tomoki were holding hands. The room fell quiet and seeing the atmosphere surrounding them Mikako and Sugata decided it was time for them to leave. Hiyori after seemingly sitting and waiting for someone to say something she left immediately with Sugata and Mikako.

'' where is Daedalus? '' asked tomoki, I haven't seen her for the whole day. Sohara replied ''she is busy with a new project of hers she said it's going to bring us closer together.''

Tomoki thought it would be best he go and take a bath since he had been out the whole day. He headed his way and soon began to shower but the mood in the lounge was uneasy stares and piercing eyes were all over the room. Astraea then stood up and walked upstairs and stood outside the bathroom door '' I have to get master to notice me and if this is the only way then I will do it '''. She began strip slowly and then walked into the bathroom. The other girls had begun to talk again after at a topic was brought about who is Tomoki's girlfriend? It was an argument really. All were making points and trying to state fact till Nymph and Ikaros both admitted to kissing Tomoki. Sohara and Chaos were in a state of shock '' so Tomoki has kissed everyone except me ''. The argument after that last point died down but Nymph and Ikaros stared at each other for a while. Astraea had walked in on Tomoki in the shower, '' can I join you master '' said Astraea in an innocent pure voice. Tomoki was shocked and couldn't reply as Astraea stepped into the shower and embraced him from behind.

'' you are always spending time with …. Nymph, Ikaros, Hiyori and Sohara, but you never spend time with me '' said Astraea. Down in the lounge they started to get suspicious of Astraea not yet returning the girls then ran up the stairs to find Astraea's clothes outside the bathroom. '' Sensei told me that if you love someone there is many ways you can show how much you love them '' said Astraea. She starts to lick tomoki '' do you remember when we did this tomo? '' He replies '' I do but don't forget that I got to lick you too '' as he licks her on her cheek. The girls burst into the shower and spot tomoki and Astraea but the stress of the day gets to Tomoki and he goes on a karate chop rampage. Firstly going after Astraea busting down the door and chasing down the other girls naked.

All the angeloids flew away but Sohara was chased into a corner in a dimly lit room. She opted from running and went on the attack but Tomoki dodged it and it landed on to Tomoki's family jewels. The angeloids saw this as another one of Tomoki's way of getting girls and blackmailing them and they were quick to a ''rescue'', Tomoki's attack quickly turned into a defence. He was quick to start running bolting for the door with the angeloids in pursuit from the air and Sohara on foot.

Tomoki was headed for Sugata's place but with the angeloids closing in he took a detour to Hiyori's place. He scrambled through the door only to find Hiyori watching TV, '' hide me Hiyori hide me '' screamed out ''TOMOKI!'' She grabbed Tomoki and threw him in her room closing the door behind him and then headed outside. She was greeted by the sight of women scorned, all were looking for Tomoki.

Time passed and the angeloids using their radar knew exactly where Tomoki was hiding. He saw Nymph staring at him outside of Hiyori's window and quickly began to run back to the house. During the run the angeloids lost track of his trail by the time they had found it he was already back at the house in his bed '' sleeping ''. The girls saw no reason to wake him up and with this the commotion died down. Sohara found that it's time for her to sleep the angeloids were left alone with Tomoki. Each of them wanted to watch over their master as he slept and some wanted more.

Tension was thick in the atmosphere, all of them waiting to see who was to make the first move. All of them ended up leaving the room Nymph to watch her soaps, Astraea to go get something to eat and Ikaros and Chaos were sitting outside onto of the roof. The rest of the night was nothing more than a blur.

A new day was brought by sunrise as Tomoki opened his eyes he first caught sight of Ikaros who was laying on his chest in his bed with him. She stared at him with a deep look, Tomoki was shocked and lost for a moment but smiled at Ikaros and she smiled back. He put his hand around her holding her tighter she seemed flustered. Sohara called out from outside the room shouting they are going to fall behind with their plans if he delays any longer. Tomoki was laying in his futon with Ikaros both lost deep in each other's eyes. After waiting a while Sohara burst into Tomoki's room finding Tomoki and Ikaros busy kissing each other still in the futon. Just with this one glance Sohara ran out of the room crying but quickly returned to karate chop Tomoki '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IKAROS YOU PERVERT! ''. Tomoki had begun the day how he usually does running for his life but back in the futon Ikaros looked on as Sohara chased Tomoki around the room and remembered the look that was on her face.

After Sohara had told the angeloids that she found Ikaros in Tomoki's futon, the group all were quick to jump to conclusion that Tomoki forced Ikaros to do dirty things all night. At the back of everyone Nymph is thinking if that is what Tomoki wants she is not afraid to give it to him.

But the real reason they are all in tomoki's room is because it's the first day of school which had be delayed due to the world ending. Sohara quickly held tomoki by the collar and cucked him into the bathroom.

As they were about to depart something stopped them, what to do with chaos. Astraea made the suggestion that she come to school with them but she looked like a small kid. Before they could keep complaining about where to take her chaos transformed into her adult form. At first the group was shocked but calmed down for a while till chaos asked a request from tomoki.

'' Mister Can I hold your hand while we go to school '' asked chaos, looks of shock were spread around the group. The tomoki remembered a memory of chaos asking for love from tomoki and what happened when he did not pay attention to her. He reaches out to his hand and chaos also reaches out and they start to walk hand in hand, while behind them the rest of the group is still in shock. Chaos (in her adult form) went on to lock arms with tomoki this made ikaros uncomfortable and she rushed to tomoki's vacant arm. She held it tightly and leaned on tomoki's shoulder. They started the walk to school and as they walked tomoki looked to his shoulder staring at ikaros. He wrapped his arm around ikaros and they kept on walking picking up the rest of the group along the way.

Mikako noticed the look on the other girls face when they looked at the way tomoki is holding ikaros but nymph was the only one who was at ease. Ikaros starts to cry and tomoki quickly comes to a halt and holds her by the shoulders asking her ''what's wrong.'' She looks at him '' I'm sorry master, I'm just so happy to be with you again ''. Tomoki picks up ikaros face as she was looking down and rubs her cheek while wiping away her tears. He pulls her in for a hug and holds her tight, '' ikaros you've cared for me ever since we met I'm going to take care of you better I'm going to take care of all of you''.

In the distance coming from behind them were Daedalus and oregano who came flying both in school uniforms. After the silence left the group and they reunited together they continued on their way to school knowing that a new adventure awaited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The group finally arrived at school, some looked more worried than others as this was going to be their finally year at sorami high school. To the groups surprise they saw two new transfer students and they were the harpies and flying in the sky was Oregano who landed saying that she too was coming to school.

Seemingly realising that his peace and quiet will total be shattered the smile on Tomoki's face quickly faded. He asked the harpies why and how they were here, '' master said it's okay if we want to stay here plus he said this is a good way to keep an eye on you Tomoki ''. A look of shock ran through Tomoki's face first but it quickly faded as he thought back on his previous and not too bad an experience with the harpies. As he reflected back on those memories he by chance caught one of the harpies older sister eyes.

She looked away shyly and Tomoki started walking towards both of the sisters placing his hands on both their shoulders '' you know you never told me your names? ''. A look of sadness was quickly exchanged between the two sisters '' we don't have names ''. Tomoki then turned back to the other angeloids and back to the harpies '' you two can decide on your own names then ''.

The two nodded back at Tomoki and the older of the two harpies blushed when Tomoki smiled at her everyone in the group noticed this and she was quick to hide it. Entering the school a shocked audience of other pupils stood and looked on as Tomoki walked in with all these beautiful girls. Questions from the crowd arose attention amongst the group '' which one is his girlfriend? ''. The angeloids were quick to ask what a girlfriend is., and Mikako didn't waste any time not "explaining."

Mikako stated that '' a girlfriend is a boys most treasured girl who he values above all, usually its one girlfriend but some people have more than one girlfriend ''. Sugata saw that mikako was stirring up trouble and was quick to cover her mouth, because the next scene was of angeloids and Sohara trying to find out who Tomoki thought was his girlfriend.

Tomoki had found himself once again backed into a corner but reverted to the offensive asking the girls who would want him as her boyfriend. The tables were truly turned as no one wanted to answer but out of the blue Ikaros and Nymph answered and said '' I would want to have master as my boyfriend ''. Astraea and Sohara were about to admit their feelings too but were too slow. Chaos was standing there holding Astraea's hand and had reverted back to her child form.

She tugged at Astraea asking '' what do you do with a boyfriend? '', Sohara answered '' you kiss and do stuff together and …. Love each other ''. Chaos looked at Tomoki and thought of a time she wanted to kiss Tomoki and she still wanted to kiss him but were these really her feelings or Hiyori's. She tugged at Sohara '' I want to be master's girlfriend too ''. A look of shock ran through Sohara and Astraea's faces as they tried to find an answer why she could not be Tomoki's girlfriend.

Sohara told chaos that she was just a little girl and couldn't date Tomoki and Chaos took this to mind and transformed into her adult form. A look of failure was on Sohara's face but Astraea triumphantly brought up an answer for Chaos '' you need to know how to make each other happy, well do you know how to make tomoki happy? ''. Chaos was confused at first but was quick to find an answer '' I am happy to be around mister so I am happy, but what makes mister happy? ''. Seeming to have the look of defeat on her face, Astraea and Sohara began to celebrate but their celebration was cut short when chaos suddenly blasted of leaving a giant hole in the schools roof.

Astraea thought it would be best that she not follow as she might learn better about the world this way and Sohara agreed thinking to herself that Astraea had the solution.

Meanwhile up in the skies chaos was flying high and flying fast thinking of what makes Tomoki most at joy then she remember all the times that she had spied on him. Times like when he was in his room looking at his porno mags, busy groping girls, his love for girl's panties and how he liked to see girls naked. She landed outside the house and went into Tomoki's room and found all that he treasures out in the open.

Back at school everyone was amazed to find that all the new angeloids had been moved into his class clearly, he could tell by the look on Mikako's face that she had pulled some strings. Oregano had taken the sit next to Tomoki to be closer to Tomoki this was made clear, as during class she constantly moved her desk closer and closer to Tomoki. This started to bother Tomoki and by the time he was awoken from his nap Oregano was right next to Tomoki. She was lying her head on the table and then put her forehead right against Tomoki's.

Tomoki opened his eyes and looked into oregano's eyes she blushed, and Tomoki started to shyly smile back. Ikaros and Nymph were looking at Oregano trying to go for Tomoki both of their reactors started to hurt. Nymph got up from her seat mumbling '' his mine his mine get away from him, HE …. IS … MINE ''. Oregano looked back on Nymph walking towards her and she covered Tomoki's eyes with some panties and turned to Nymph.

Oregano prepared her attack unveiling under her school blazer an arsenal of weapons, with this quick change in the tides Nymph was brought to a sudden stop. Rattled by the amount of fire power oregano is packing Nymph starts to back away slowly till she gets to the hall way door and she started to bolt away as quickly as she could on foot as Tomoki had told her not to fly at school.

Behind her oregano had been told by Tomoki the exact same thing but with Tomoki still occupied by panties in class she completely disregarded it. Back in class the teacher after a moment of shock took the panties away from Tomoki but not without a fight. With one swift karate chop to the head Tomoki was put down and the teacher confiscated the panties.

Ikaros now finally alone with Tomoki in the front of the class and the harpies with Astraea at the back of the class. She moved up to sit next to Tomoki and put her hand around him, he was very hesitant but submitted. Ikaros drew him close to her and the rest of the class looked on in shock thinking ''how can such a pervert have a girl like that.'' Sohara looked on and felt a surge of jealously piercing her in heart.

Emotions were starting to get high and Ikaros asked the teacher to be excused from class and dragged Tomoki out of the class with her. Astraea, Sohara and the harpies looked on as they left the class. The school halls were empty as most of the people were in class. Ikaros was dragging Tomoki to the roof were it would be just the two of them. Back in the class Astraea was feeling the need to be with Tomoki but hid her feelings deep inside but it wasn't easy.

On the roof it was just the two of them and looking deep into each other's eyes Ikaros smiled at Tomoki this is one of the few times she had smiled at him. He looked into her eyes and drew her in for a closer embrace, she started to blush and looked away with a shy innocent face. Tomoki reached out for her face and tipped her head. He started to go in for a kiss and Ikaros was shy and tried to back off but Tomoki already had his arms wrapped around her waist. He started to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him. After passionately kissing, Ikaros and Tomoki sat down while Ikaros laid down on Tomoki's lap. He was running his fingers through Ikaros's hair and holding her hand. Before they knew it was the end of the school day but the two were still on the roof. The rest of the group had headed home and Tomoki thought it best they headed home too.

A thought ran through Tomoki's head and he remembered that he had never taken Ikaros on a date alone. So he helped her up and held her hand the plan was to go on a date at that very moment. She locked hands with him and laid her head on his shoulder as they boarded a bus headed for town.

The date went well the scene was romantic as it could be the two went to the movies, the night festival music show and after it all they went to the crater where the two met. They sat down looking at the stars with Ikaros resting between Tomoki's legs with his arms wrapped around her.

Back at home Nymph starts to worry about where Alpha and Tomoki are and conducts a quick radar scan of the area. She sees where they are but decides not to interrupt thinking " _i guess i could give her some time with Tomoki_." Laying by the crater Tomoki remembers that the school had a dance planned and the pres. said if he is not there he was going to get punished. A range of visions appeared in Tomoki's head thinking what kind of punishment pres. had planned for him.

Tomoki jumped up and helped Ikaros up she felt a great joy knowing that Tomoki was holding her arm. They got home early still with time to spare before the school dance to welcome the new semester of school. As they entered the house they found the rest of the group ready including the harpies who to everyone's surprise had decided that they would be moving in with Tomoki. A sudden shock ran through the group but this mostly affected Nymph who still hadn't fully forgiven the harpies for what they did to her before. She looked away from the harpies and turned to Tomoki asking him who he was going to take to the dance tonight. This seemed to be a difficult choice for Tomoki as Astraea, chaos, the harpies, Sohara, Hiyoro and Nymph were all prepared.

Mikako and Sugata stepped in seemingly trying to make the situation worse than it was already ''you know you can only take one''. Ikaros walked away telling the rest of the group that she was going to get changed into something the pres. had given her. The pres. smile to the rest of the group was rather causing a mood of unease in the group but while everyone was distracted the older one of the harpies who went up to Tomoki. She was really nervous and was about to say something to Tomoki but before she could Tomoki said to her '' hey it's really good to have you two back, when I saw you too get …. ''. He couldn't finish his sentence but felt the need to embrace the harpies and so he did, he held them so tightly and close to him and quickly found himself in tears. The harpies hugged him back but one of them was hugging him much more tightly and passionately than the other, and when it was time to let go one of the harpies didn't till she noticed everyone was looking and was quick to let go.

Ikaros was done preparing and came out of the room looking stunning, Tomoki jaw dropped but not only his Sohara noticed at the way Tomoki was looking at Ikaros and felt envy wishing he would give the same look he gives Ikaros to her. Chaos smiled oddly at Tomoki he asked her why the odd face and he immediately fell suspicious but she continued to smile. Nymph rushed to Tomoki's side but heard the word midget being mumbled behind her and to her displeasure it was Oregano. Who was hiding behind the pres. and after being chased around the whole by her at school Nymph felt a sudden need for vengeance. Ikaros went and claimed one of Tomoki's arms for herself by locking arms with him.

Nymph remembered her first objective which was to claim one of Tomoki's arms, she quickly turned back her attention to Tomoki but found Oregano had already claimed the other arm. Thinking and remembering what happened between her and Tomoki, Nymph opts to ride on Tomoki's back. She hops and he doesn't seem to mind at all, she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back. Everyone was ready to go and all of the angeloids and Sohara seem to have wanted to be Tomoki's only date.

They were finally on their way to the school dance with Oregano and Ikaros locked onto Tomoki's arms and Nymph on Tomoki's back, but walking at the back of the group were Astraea, hiyoro, Sohara and the harpies. A shouting came from a distance behind the group it was Daedalus on her hover board. She got to the group instantly but Tomoki was having none of it and told her '' it's a dance you're supposed to dance so no hover boards ''. She slowly stepped off her board but her legs were weak she hadn't used them in a while. As soon as she set foot on the ground she lost her balance and found herself falling to the ground but Tomoki grabbed her hand, pulling her up before she could hit the ground.

Daedalus was pulled up and Oregano gave up her spot on one of Tomoki arms so that she could use him as support. She was still unbalanced so Oregano put Tomoki's arm around Daedalus waist but not without a few '' good '' mumbled words as she wanted Tomoki to herself. Nymph saw the frustration on Oregano's face and opted to add insult to injury and started making faces at her. Oregano walked faster till she was ahead of the group defeated by Nymph this time.

Mikako up to her old tricks noticed Oregano's liking of Tomoki and started to plot one of her schemes. Sugata saw Mikako already plotting and went to give Tomoki a brief but not very informative warning about the plot against him. They finally arrived at school the dance had already begun and everyone was quick to jump and join in. Nymph hopped off Tomoki's back and started to dance, the atmosphere was very lively but Tomoki noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was the older sister of the harpies standing in the corner of the hall by herself. Nymph and Ikaros knew what to do and gave a little push to Tomoki in the older sisters of the harpy's direction and gave him a thumbs up. He didn't seem to know what the two were on about but his main focus was to get to the harpies older sister, to get her better.

Tomoki rushed up to her and grabbed her hand dragging her to the dance floor, she wanted to resist but after a glance at Tomoki's smile her worries faded and the two began to dance. The music was exciting at first blasting energetic movement but the announcement came through ''grab that special someone for the slow dance.'' The harpies' sister was waiting anticipating that Tomoki would let her go and head to Ikaros or Nymph but he didn't and kept on dancing with her. Everyone looked on as the two were the only ones left on the dance floor Tomoki whispered into her ear '' Kibo ''. She repeated the word seemingly confused ''Kibo?" but he turned to her and looked at her in the eyes, ''Kibo should your name because you're precious.'' Kibo looked at Tomoki with an astonished face and hugged him bursting into tears '' thank ….. You Tomoki ''.

Sohara and Nymph ran up to the two immediately assuming Tomoki had tried something but they saw all was fine and Kibo was still in Tomoki's arms crying. Her sister showed up and Tomoki quickly directed his attention towards her '' Kichona ''. She too also was confused till he explained. Kichona jumped into his arms and before he knew it both of the sisters were in his arms. He had a flashback of how he got the names and he remembered him and Ikaros picking them when they laying next to the crater.

The night went on and most of the people had left, it was clear that the humans in the group were tired. So Mikako decided that it was time they went home, Sohara had been sleeping earlier so Astraea and Chaos had taken her home. Hiyoro had gone with them so she could go to her house after she had dropped them off. Daedalus had went home early to go finish her project with Oregano for the night. So along the road Ikaros, Nymph and the harpies had decided to walk and Tomoki was resting on Nymph and Ikaros shoulders as they carried him off. The harpies were just too happy to experience the night life in the town and were not helping Nymph and Ikaros carry Tomoki home.

Tomoki was half asleep and Nymph was trying to have a little fun asked him a question in his sleep, '' Tomoki who do you love between me and Ikaros? ''. It fell silent for a minute and then he answered '' I love ….. The both of …. You '' as he completed his sentence between yawns. Nymph shied away for a second and replied '' that is good to know isn't it alpha? '' Ikaros smiled back but they both knew only one of them could have tomoki due to Japan's laws.

They got home just in time but while they were a small distance away when they spotted a large structure opposite Tomoki's house. Next to this massive structure was Chaos, Astraea, Hiyiro Mikako, Sugata, Daedalus and Oregano. Mikako was smiling holding a grenade launcher pointed at Tomoki's house and as Tomoki awakened. The sudden realisation that his home was going to be destroyed got the best of him and he went after mikako but it was too late as she blew his home sky high.

Still in shock he stood there motionless screaming out, not for his beloved home he grew up in since he was a child but for all his porno mags he had inside. Daedalus came to him with an apology but then turned to her big mysterious structure that had been hidden under a giant sheet the whole time. Oregano started to pull of the giant sheet unveiling a new house '' just a little bigger than Tomoki's ''. Daedalus with a massive grin on her face pushed everyone inside she stood the shouting '' WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME….. THE SYNAPSE EMBASSY ON EARTH! ''. Nymph questioned how this possible but is as Daedalus explained that with the defeat of the leader of the synapse she had regained more liberties. Daedalus started to laugh ecstatically all of a sudden and Nymph and Sugata immediately knew that she was hiding something.

The mood started to settle as they explored more and more of the embassy, Nymph had a sudden realisation and asked Daedalus just who was going to be the ambassador. She immediately replied the person who currently has the longest serving and most angeloids on earth. Everyone in the group looked at Tomoki waiting for him to give his reply on the offer but before he could Daedalus had already decided and appointed him. He did not even try and refuse it as he was just too tired and asked for where his room was, Daedalus pointed him in the direction as she was still admiring her work.

He slowly crawled to his room as he was too tired, entering his room he never paid attention to his surroundings. Tomoki took off most of his clothes but he could pay attention to what he took of this included his boxers tonight he was sleeping in the nude. He hopped into his bed and went to sleep but because he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, he never saw that Chaos was in his bedroom too and she had her own plans.

It was early morning on a Saturday and Tomoki awoke to find him and Chaos spooning naked in bed together (she _was in her adult form_ ). He was quick to bolt out of bed but before he could leave she stopped him with a guilt trip '' master you never touch me like you touch the others why? ''. Tomoki didn't have a straight answer and told her she was just a little girl and should stop thinking like an adult. But before he could finish his sentence she popped out of bed and pulled him back into bed. Tomoki knew that she was a little girl and not but she was in an adult's body and he started to get confused, but he's perverted ways won him over. He started to reach for chaos boobs and there was a loud knock on the door it was Astraea, she knew that Chaos had not been in her room and wondered where? Astraea opened Tomoki's door with hesitation and found him groping his sister. There were a few loud bangs before it went quite in the room. Blood started to flow out from under the door and all those who were outside thought Tomoki had passed.

Nymph had heard the whole fight as she was at a lower floor of the embassy watching her soaps and a thought ran through her heard. '' Now that this place is the synapse embassy me and Alpha can both be with Tomoki, after all it is allowed at the synapse '' at joyful grin took over her face with this sudden realisation.

While upstairs Kibo burst through the door to find Tomoki's bruised and battered and immediately took him under her care. She flew off and dropped him by the hospital and waited by his bed side as he was recovering the rest of the weekend. Whilst he was sleeping she took a moment to hop into the bed with him and kissed him.

He finally opened his eyes on Sunday only to see Kibo there alone lying next to him in the hospital bed. She tried to quickly touch his hand and let go but he grabbed her hand and held on gently ''thanks for coming Kibo'' she looked at him smiling and tearful ''I never left.'' Tomoki smiled at her and she blushed. The others had not even shown up because of Astraea who was lecturing them on what Tomoki had done. Till the very moment that she heard Chaos say she asked him to do those things to her.

As a few mere seconds it was decided that Chaos needed to go to a school with people around her age where she could learn to fit in better. At first it was an easy decision to make but as they put more thought into it this seemed like it was the worst option.

Through the doors of the embassy appeared him Tomoki who had seemed to be out of hospital earlier because he heard about the situation from Kibo. He suggested that she be taken to a school her age that could be set up, which was exactly what the rest of the group had suggested. Knowing that there was no other choice and this would be a good experience they decided to do it. Kibo said " Tomoki you do know that just because she looks like a little girl doesn't mean she is." He stopped for a second and thought about it "then why was i beaten up?"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since it was decided that chaos must start going to school in middle school since she was the youngest amongst all the angeloids even if she is only a few days younger than Astraea. Sugata was tasked with finding a suitable kindergarten school that would take chaos without too many questions. Daedalus offered to school chaos while sugata looked for a school but this was very disastrous in the end.

Sugata looked for a school near sorami high so that it was possible for them to get chaos as soon as they left school. He successfully found one not too out of the way, sorami junior high academy but with this arose a new problem.

Meanwhile back at the embassy which tomoki now called home, he was testing out his latest invention (a gift from nymph) that allowed its wearer x-ray vision. Nymph was so happy just to be taking orders from tomoki without alpha getting in the way. Back in Tomoki's room he was seemingly was looking at the '' wall '' but he was actually looking through it into sohara's room. Kibo came intotomoki'sroom to bring him breakfast and he turned his attention towards her. The nosebleed that he had was so powerful it knocked him out on his bed.

Nymph and kibo were quick to rush to tomoki and were both on top of him trying to get him to wake up desperately tugging at him. They were unaware that he was now looking at them drooling. Kibo picked up tomoki and drew him into her arms shouting '' WAKE UP TOMOKI! ''and at moment nymph realised that it was the machine. She took it off tomoki but he was still in heaven because of the way kibo was embracing him. Nymph also wanted to hold tomoki and then a tug of war began between kibo and nymph but kibo easily won tugging so hard on tomoki that he and nymph flew off.

In mid-air while tomoki and nymph are flying (falling), tomoki knowing that he doesn't have wings quickly wrapped his arms around Nymph. She blushed and held him close and expanded her wings readying to fly off but before she could she got a message about a meeting in the embassy hall from sugata. She turned back and started flying back to the embassy but you could tell on her face that she was not happy as she wanted to fly off with tomoki.

Everyone gathered in the meeting hall and sugata started to present solutions to the problem of finding chaos a school. He had found one close by which they could be close to her as soon as she needs them for anything. They all were excited by the solution but before they could continue celebrations sugata brought up a problem. In order For chaos to be accepted in the school she needed to have parents or a guardian. When they mention that she might need parent's mikako was quick to tease tomoki about it being the time to propose. The room fell silent with this suggestion and everyone looked to tomoki. Mikako was so prepared that she passed a ring to tomoki and whispered to his ear ''it's time to man up.''

Chaos wasn't one to solve the mood either as she came to tomoki or asked him the question '' are you my daddy? ''. The room fell silent once more and tomoki asked '' where did you learn about having a daddy chaos? '' . Chaos was so joyful she didn't hesitate to answer '' Miss Mikako told me that tomoki is my daddy and Daedalus is my mommy.''

The group's eyes turned to where mikako was sitting but she was long gone and Daedalus was sitting in the back of the room shocked. Tomoki finally responded to '' I am your guardian not your daddy '', chaos had another question '' okay guardian then mommy is Daedalus? , who is your wife? '' giggling came from the back of the room and it was mikako.

Still shocked tomoki looked to the angeloids this meanwhile made sohara feel unwanted as she knew that tomoki never looked at her that way. Astraea still not trusting of tomoki after what happened last time offered that she go with him to sign up chaos for middle school plus she was the one who looks more like chaos.

Sugata had something else to say to Astraea and tomoki but before he said it they had bolted out the door with chaos in tow. Astraea back at home had been asked not to constant wear her armour and sohara had given her a wonderful outfit, both her and tomoki had to wear something formal to sign up chaos. Tomoki couldn't keep his eyes off of Astraea mainly looking at her features and chaos noticed something remembering from earlier she read in a book that mikako had given her '' a family ''. After a while they stopped flying because tomoki wanted to walk, chaos started to walk between Astraea and tomoki and held both of their hands. Comments started coming from bystanders and other people that were just walking by, '' such a lovely family ''. Tomoki was quickly about to let go of chaos's arm but stopped and saw the smile that was on chaos's face. Astraea was blushing shyly looking away and tomoki decided to just go with it.

They arrived at middle school ready to sign up chaos, tomoki went to do the sign up while chaos and Astraea waited behind him playing together. While signing up the receptionist said '' such a lovely wife and daughter you have there '' tomoki was at first shocked but calmed down at the sight of Astraea and chaos playing together ''all they ever knew was pain, if that's what makes them happy I guess I have to do it.'' Chaos was playing a game of tag with Astraea and ran behind tomoki Astraea wasn't paying attention and the two collided.

After the collision Astraea was under tomoki with the two somehow kissing Astraea was creped out about it but didn't want tomoki to stop. Tomoki jumped up readying himself to get pounded by Astraea but she didn't do that she was just shy. They had finished the sign up at the school and told chaos '' hey chaos, me and Astraea are going to leave you here for a while to learn more about this world okay, remember don't hurt anyone and make some friends. '' tomoki was about ready to leave but chaos pulled on his shirt '' guardian I mean tomo I saw the other people getting kisses before they were left can I have one too .'' He never put too much thought into it. Astraea looked to tomoki '' I will allow it just this one time but make it quick '' Astraea and tomoki gave chaos a kiss on the forehead and an embrace, this gave her a glow.

She waved excitedly at tomoki running off into the school and they split up, Astraea and tomoki said they should get something to eat as both of them were hungry. So they headed for the market a little outings of their own while walking tomoki offered to hold Astraea's hand but she refused. When she saw tomoki starting to walk away again she rushed to hold his hand and when he asked her for an explanation '' tomoki you wanted this didn't you I'm just doing you a favour don't take it as anything else dummy.''

Astraea saw a clothing store on the way and she decided since she won't be wearing her clothing always that she go try something different. Tomoki caught sight of the store too '' hey Astraea we will go there once we get something to eat okay '' Astraea nodded at tomoki and smiled thinking to herself ''oh my god is this a date.''

The two went into a diner not knowing that they had been tailed this entire time by all the other girls from the embassy who wanted to see if something was happening between the two. Astraea noticed them and told tomoki about it and he came up with a plan. They decided to give the ones who were tailing them what they wanted and sat down to order. Their food came and they proceeded with their plan to act as the most lovely dovey couple as they can possible be.

'' Astraea why don't you move here? Next to me '' tomoki said with a devilish look on his face, she was at first hesitating '' tomoki don't do anything okay.'' Astraea moved next to tomoki and he put his arm around her while reaching for something else and brought her in close, she smiled shyly away from tomoki. ''You can have anything you want it's my treat Astraea'' he told her with a smile on his face she turned quickly back to him ''thank you tomo I will eat as much as I can.'' A look of sadness consumed tomoki's face '' my wallet was not hoping for that response you know money doesn't …'', before he could finish his sentence Astraea covered his mouth with her hand '' tomo this is no time to talk it's time to EAT!" He nodded his head in agreement and the two started to eat, Astraea had forgot about the original plan to teach the girls who were following them a lesson.

But tomoki still remembered and put one of his hands on Astraea's waist and winked at her, she had already forgot the plan and winked backed at him and stopped eating. He rolled up some spaghetti on a fork and told Astraea ''say ahhh '' she shyly ate it up. He giggled a little in his thoughts everything was going to plan not knowing that Astraea had gone off course she took a fork and rolled up some spaghetti on it '' tomoooo that was very embarrassing so I'm going to do it to you from now on '' his stomach agreed with a growl. "Open wide then" he smiled and ate it ''how about a deal then Astraea you can feed me while I feed you'' she was about to say no but tomoki smiled at her and she agreed.

They both rolled up the last of the spaghetti but both closed their eyes joyfully and they were a few missed attempts on both sides which was giving the girls outside a good interpretation that there is nothing between them. Astraea and tomoki finally found each other mouths and in went the pasta the girls who were already heading back felt the reason to check one more time. They saw Astraea and tomoki sucking on the same pasta string and nymph who had used her cloaking to follow the two ran into the diner and cut the piece of pasta. Astraea was first to open her eyes and realised what almost happened and felt very shy. She wanted to bolt out of the diner but she was in a booth and forgot that tomoki had his arm holding her by the waist and tripped over him in all the confusion.

When she opened her eyes she found herself on top off tomoki with his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck to top it all off the two were kissing….. Again. The two fell silent not knowing what to do both of them didn't move but tightened their hold on each other. An awkward sense of peering eyes didn't stop the two but then the waiter came with their desert '' you two look like you need to get a room.'' Everyone in the diner was staring at them ''hey tomo can we go? I don't feel comfortable any more'' tomoki started thinking of a plan since he is the master of excuses. He looked to Astraea who was now looking really sad and himself then came up with a very risky plan that might just work ''HEY EVERYONE I AM ASKING YOU TO STOP DISRESPECTING MY….MY…..MY WIFE.'' The diner once again went silent and the girls tailing them were shocked as well. ''but…but I am master's girlfriend he told me so'' a voice at the back of the group spouted out with unease. All the girls turned back and saw that it was ikaros, she slowly started to back away from the diner and flew away nymph was quick to follow also saddened by this realisation.

Meanwhile back in the diner tomoki had went back to his booth and was sitting next to Astraea with her in his embrace. They were eating their desert an ice cream Sunday and tomoki noticed that eyes were still on them and thought to make it seem more like him and Astraea are lovers. He picked her up, sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as she gave him some ice cream. ''tomo I'm tired can I rest for a bit? '' She asked him, he replied with a smile '' yeah sure Astraea you can lay on my shoulder if you want. The finally image that the few girls outside see is Astraea sitting on tomoki's laps resting her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist.

The two got up "hey we should go check out those clothes you wanted to see'' she smiled at him ''sure that sounds like fun.'' She got up and the two headed to the store and they had a great time, tomoki feeling tired said maybe they should sit by a bench outside the store after they finished. Astraea laid her head unsuspecting on tomoki's shoulder and tomoki knew that the other girls were spying on them so he didn't mind.

Time flew by and before they knew it it was almost about time to go pick up chaos from school and tomoki gave a little tickle to Astraea and she responded by running her finger down his neck. The two got up hand in hand and got up and headed for the school. Astraea took tomoki's hand and put it over her shoulder and leaned on his shoulder while they walked to the school, during this moment she thought to herself ''I hardly ever get time to spend with tomoki alone.''

Moments later they arrived at school to find chaos playing with some newly acquired friends ''chaos it's time to go home'' the three were on their way to leave the school ''OH MISTER MISTER '' the teacher running after them seemed breathless when she stopped. ''Your child is a great one, the brightest in fact she completed all the middle school work at such a level that she is being promoted to high school , you and your wife sure raised a wonderful child.'' Tomoki went up to chaos ''wow chaos what you did today was amazing seems like you are coming to school'' she smiled at him ''yes I do big brother.''

They headed for home and on the way they saw a small shop on the corner street selling some jewellery, a pair of rings caught Astraea's eye and she stared at them with absolute delight and tomoki noticed so did the Shopkeeper. ''Do you want them Mrs, since you are a couple and I do not see any rings I assumed you need them.'' Tomoki was just about fed up and was readying to leave '' it looked like big sister really wanted to get those with you now she is sad '' chaos spoke in a subtle voice. He looked at Astraea and she shyly looked away he rushed back to the shop and bought the pair and rushed to put one on Astraea's ring finger and she took the other and put it on his ring finger. They both lost eye contact as both were too shy to be seen by each other.

The two continued their way home and tomoki quickly saw a sweet shop and tomoki told chaos and Astraea to continue without him his going to get everyone something but most importantly he was thinking of nymph and ikaros. At the entrance of the door tomoki seemed to have ran into someone but there's nothing there until and ouch points out its location, it's nymph but she is still cloaked and tries to walk away slowly. ''I know you're there nymph…there is no need to hide'' he reached out to what would seem like nothingness and felt nymph hair then her face. He reached out further and drew her in ''tomo ….you said delta is your…..wife is it true? Tomo is it? '' even though she was cloaked tomoki ran his fingers on her cheek and felt tears. He slowly wiped them off '' nymph what did I say the other day? '' still teary she answered '' you said that you love me, and love all of us but why does she only get to be your wife?.'' nymph's cloaking disabled and tomoki quickly held her gently by the cheek and the other hand on her waist '' if you still need proof that I love you too, then here '' he drew her close and kissed her.

''You know I am not the only one that needs that? Alpha is pretty hurt by it as well, she thought you were only going to be with Astraea '' he quickly looked at nymph and decided ''nymph lets go home'', and the two started to walk home. Nymph wrapped her arms around tomoki and spread her wings and started to fly as fast as she could back home. They arrived quickly and as soon as they landed tomoki ran to ikaros's room, nymph felt a little happiness and sadness at the situation that tomoki did love her but he loved other girls too.

Tomoki got to ikaros's room door and found it locked and heard crying coming from the inside he rushed back outside , grabbing a ladder lining it up with her window and he rushed in bursting through the window. He saw ikaros crying in her bed covered by her sheets '' mas...ter please go away '' but tomoki walked to the bed got in the sheets and found under them ikaros in tears.

He was quick to hug her ''ikaros don't be like that I was only doing it because, I saw you guys were following me and I wanted to prank you.'' She stopped crying and looked at tomoki feeling very embarrassed '' I'm sorry master I thought that…'' he looked at her ''its okay ikaros I love you, just the thought of losing you scares me remember you are my girlfriend.''

He laid his head on Ikaros's lap and she ran her fingers through his head ''master do you remember now.'' They laid down on the bed together and started to cuddle. ''yes Ikaros I remember everything that happened that day'' as he kisses her on the forehead holding her ''I remember everything."


	4. Happy New Year

Hello to all my readers and I would to first thank you for reading my fan fictions especially those that have me as their favorite and followed me and my stories. Thank you for a great 2017 and for those just passing through reading thank you too. I have made friendships with my readers and other writers on the site.

There s a lot coming this year as I will branch out from more than just anime going into such stories as:

Star Wars Helix Ascension Dark Matter Pacific Rim Knights of Sidonia: The Forgotten Binary Domain High School of The Dead School Days Animal Farm: Spark of Rebellion and more.

But the most special thing happening this year will be me making my own original series called:

Domino The Security Survivor Munch Ashes Linked Son s of the lighting blade and more.

All these are created by me and you guys will get to see them before anyone else, before I release them on kindle and you guys will help me to make it perfect before I release them.

If you want to get in touch with me or just to follow me, which I could use for support use any of these site I appreciate it.

Twitch

The_Hollow_Samurai

YouTube

The Hollow Samurai

Discord

Huey Kratos

Twitter

HueyKratos

Instagram

huey_kratos

Steam

huey_kratos

XBox

Huey_Kratos

PlayStation

Huey_Kratos

Thank you and Happy New Year.

Ps. My name is actually Huey Kratos. 


End file.
